Apoyo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - No había encontrado a su padre desde que había salido en su busca, había seguido pistas pero no lo había encontrado entonces decidio que era hora de regresar a casa habían pasado dos años y ella lo había apoyado en todo era tiempo de regresar a sus brazos porque necesitaba de ella...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño pedacito de una parte de mi vida.**

* * *

**Apoyo**

_One Shot_

Tomo el primer avión de regreso a su casa necesitaba volver a verla, volver a sentir su cuerpo, besar sus labios, solo esperaba que ella no lo hubiera olvidado porque si era así se moriría, se acomodo en el asiento para escuchar los ronquidos de su guardián chara - Ikuto debes dormir nya - escucho la voz de este quien había despertado con sus movimientos por el asiento pero es que en verdad no podía dormir era un hombre de 21 años mientras que ella tenía 15 años a ninguno de los dos le había importado su edad porque ambos se necesitaban y en este momento deseaba estar con ella - Duermete Yoru - contesto este escuchando el largo bostezo de su guardián entonces cerro los ojos quería llegar cuanto antes necesitaba su cuerpo, el le había quitado su virginidad así que era poseedor de ella así de simple y quería que todo mundo se enterara de ello, penso que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos deseaba ver sus sonrojos y sus leves tartamudeos.

Abrio los ojos cuando fue movido por una azafata - Abrochese el cinturón por favor ya casi aterrizamos - asintió mientras esta daba instrucciones a las demás personas, vio a Yoru bañandose era su único amigo por esa simple razón lo apreciaba, el vuelo llego a su fin así que de inmediato tomo sus cosas no eran muchas solo lo necesario para vivir después de todo estaba acostumbrado a dormir donde fuera pero a partir de ese momento vivir í en un solo lugar, abordo un taxi que lo llevaría a la casa de Amu quería estar con ella ya, miro por la ventana era el día blanco en Japón entonces miro su bolsillo había unos chocolates para ella por los que esta le había dado, la extrañaba demasiado, su guardián observaba por la ventana deleitandose con los adornos de las tiendas en verdad que era una bonita festividad para todo el mundo, bajo del vehículo y observo su casa no había cambiado en nada penso en tocar el timbre pero prefirio que no fuera así porque sus padres podrían estar así que hizo cambio de personalidad con Yoru y con gran agilidad trepo por los árboles hasta acomodarse en el barandal de su balcón pero entonces los vio, ella debajo totalmente desnuda y él arriba de ella igualmente desnudo las cortinas estaban semi abiertas, sintió que su corazón se contraía porque su pequeño hermano por decirlo así estaba haciendo suya a su mujer pero bueno quiza después de todo no era su mujer, no tenía derecho sobre ella así de fácil eran las cosas, entonces no se movio de all no es que fuera masoquista o algo tan solo deseaba besarla por ultima vez entonces podría irse y no mirar atrás tenía que hacerlo quisiera o no, escucho los gemidos, los gritos y las palabras de amor era necesario escucharlo porque solo así sería capaz de decirle adios, solo así podría dejarla para siempre.

Escucho la despedida en la puerta y ese "te amo" se quedo grabado a fuego en su corazón, con eso se constataba que no era suya, sonrió un poco para escuchar el cerrar de la puerta de su habitación entonces decidio que era momento de entrar así que abrio las cortinas y la expresión mejor dicho el grito de ella al verlo de pie - ¡I-Ikuto! - seguía siendo una niña aunque sus formas ya estaban delineadas definitvamente ella era la mujer de su vida pero ella no pensaba así - Tranquila solo vine para darte esto - se sentía cansado seguramente era porque se había dado cuenta de que ella no era de él, le entrego los chocolates que ella miro con gran asombro - ¿P-Por qué? - pregunto esta con la voz ahogada entonces se dio cuenta de que su presencia la lastimaba y él no deseaba hacerle daño - Amu se que eres feliz tan solo quería despedirme - con ella no era él, porque con ella hablaba más, daba explicaciones, era otra persona era normal - J-Jamás me llamaste ¡ni una llamada! y ¡¿vienes cuando estoy con Tadase?! ¡¿quién te crees?! - sonrió un poco pero no era una sonrisa socarrona, por supuesto que no, era una sonrisa llena de dolor, de miedo porque sin ella podría morir, ella había cambiado si era una niña pero había madurado eso es lo que los hacían diferentes porque él quería tener esa niñez que le fue arrebata por muchas razones - Permiso - era mejor terminar con todo, que lo odiara para que pudiera continuar, siempre había sido así después de todo, pero extrañaría su apoyo ese que siempre le brindo cuando más necesitado estaba, extrañaría su apoyo porque con este era él no una máscara sino él, extrañaría su apoyo porque siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba, extrañaría su apoyo porque siempre la iba a amar, cerro su ventana y salto al barandal - Ikuto - Yoru estaba preocupado pero era mejor así ya se le pasaría o al menos quería creerlo, no miro atrás cuando salto porque no escucho una palabra para detenerse, no miro atrás porque ella ya no lo amaba, no miro atrás porque ella era de otro, no miro atrás porque deseaba su felicidad, no miro atrás porque ella no se esforzo en detenerlo, no miro atrás por muchas razones que callaría después de todo era un experto en eso, dejaría que el dolor lo consumiera como siempre lo hacía así después de todo las cosas así seían fáciles.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
